Que la force soit avec nous
by Fear of Law
Summary: Rentré d'une soirée dans un état second, ça conduit souvent à un désastre.. hilarant. /!\ Law x Ace


**B'jour.**

 **Cette fois-ci il s'agit d'une courte fiction, oui l'autre n'était pas non plus très grande me diriez-vous, une fiction bien troll sur du Law x Ace, après tout se sont bien des trolls ces deux là.. En particulier un.  
J'espère qu'elle vous amusera.**

 **Enjoy..~**

* * *

Une soirée bien arrosé. Drague, alcool, drogue, musique, baisé. Se chercher, en jouer, caresses et envies. Une soirée bien ordinaire pour un jeune couple dans la fougue de l'âge.

L'un était rentré shooter, suivit de près par l'autre pompette. Les deux riaient comme deux cons, s'extasiant sur un rien, par exemple une chose totalement banale comme la poignet de leur porte. Ils riaient tout en tenant un débat sur sa forme, le pourquoi du comment elle était ici, avant de déconner sur la pénétration de la clef dans le trou de serrure. Les deux rentrèrent enfin après avoir fait chier les voisins. L'appartement non chaleureux de Trafalgar D. Water Law s'ouvra devant eux. Le propriétaire alla s'assoir sur le canapé du salon tandis que son compagnon, Portgas D. Ace, alla sans se faire attendre sous la douche, dans le but de diminuer un minimum l'alcool absorbé. Une routine pour les deux : le drogué se reposait au mieux au silence, alors que le buveur partait se remettre les idées claires sous le bruit des goutes d'eau fraîche.

Dix bonne minutes passèrent et l'eau cessa enfin de couler, une bombe à retardement entra dans le salon, se dirigeant vers l'homme se reposant dans ce calme tant réclamer.. Qui ne dura, hélas, pas plus longtemps. Le chirurgien regarda son compagnon, se tenant devant lui, d'un regard perçant de par ses yeux d'un profond métal, bien que fortement dilaté.  
Ace ne se fit pas plus attendre pour se jeter sur son compagnon. Le regard de Law était trop insistant sur son bien aimé simplement vêtu de son plus simple appareil ; de quoi donner envie à n'importe qui. Ils n'avaient pas pu continuer là où ils s'étaient arrêté, entre milliard caresses et provocations au cours de la soirée, le bourré voulu directement aller sous la douche pour ainsi éviter de finir dans les chiottes à vomir ses tripes. Le corps frais du jeune homme sortant tout juste de la douche s'allongea de son long sur celui du beau métisse, confortablement installé sur son fauteuil. Le dit métisse ne portait que son boxer, celui-ci s'était déjà mit à l'aise et le corps nu de Ace le fit frissonner de sa froideur. Des lèvres vinrent se poser dans son cou, le dévorant, le savourant sans laisser le temps. Le métisse se mit à rire, sans forcément de raison, ne serait-ce que par la drogue fumé plutôt. Ace le rejoignit assez rapidement dans ce rire qui se transforma en fou-rire. Fou-rire de deux jeunes tourtereau heureux et imbibés par leur soirée.  
Des baiser torrides furent échangés. Torrides puis passionnés, ravageurs et tendres à la fois. Leurs mains se caressèrent, se griffant à mainte reprise. Ils se prononçaient des mots doux comme pervers au creux de l'oreille. Des frottement l'un contre l'autre, caressant leur verge à chaque passage, rapidement remplacé par leur mains désireuses de beaucoup plus d'attentions. Les tatouages de Trafalgar Law furent retracés des milliers de fois, par des doigts ou une langue bien trop habile.  
Les abysses noir de Portgas quittèrent les yeux de son partenaire, son corps également quitta la chaleur de l'autre laissant un beau tatoué reprendre sa respiration sans comprendre ce qu'il partait faire.

Le métisse se redressa en remarquant que les lumières s'étaient éteintes, comme pour vérifier si ce n'était point une hallucination créer par son cerveau hs. Il fut interpellé par l'autre homme qui imita le bruit d'un sabre laser de sa bouche...

Le chirurgien éclata d'un rire incontrôlé, si grand qu'il dû se lever de son fauteuil et se plier sur lui même, la connerie de son compagnon et l'effet de la fumette ne l'aidait pas à respirer en paix. Ace se tenait debout, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait son fou-rire en voyant son compagnon dans cet état, tenant en main son sexe fièrement dresser qui brillait dans l'obscurité. Trafalgar était sur que là, ce n'était pas une hallucination, ce qui le fit rire d'avantage, au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Une fois finit de rire, le métisse attrapa et enfila, sans laisser le temps à l'autre d'agir, un des préservatif fluorescent que Ace avait étalé sur la table du salon. Imitant lui aussi le bruit d'un sabre laser les deux se mirent en garde comme pour s'affronter en duel avec leurs verges. Tout deux enfermés dans un délire d'enfant jouant avec leur nouveaux sabres laser de Jedis, sauf que cette fois le jeu allait être bien différent.


End file.
